Josh's Adventures
by FanFicIsCool
Summary: Follow the children of the main characters from the pokemon series travel around the pokemon world. There is a twist that will be revealed  later on. Accepting OC's
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"All right, it's time to get my first Pokémon!" Josh yelled while jumping up as high as he could off his bed.

Josh's dad Ash (now a Pokémon master) walked through the door and said to his son seriously. "Calm down Josh, I know it's exciting getting your first Pokémon but can you please keep the noise down."

"Sorry dad I'm just really excited about starting my journey and travelling around the world with my friends, but I'm also scared about being away from you and mum."

"Don't worry you'll be just fine you've got your friends Ben, Annabel and Alex. They can help you and give you good advice and company. You can all help each other out."

…

At 7:00 am the next morning Josh ran down the front steps of his house clad in denim jeans, a black T-Shirt, a blue hoddie and a red and black cap.

When he arrived at Professor Oak's Lab he was the only person there other then Professor Oak himself. Great Josh thought, that means that he got the first pick of the Pokémon. Professor Oak called out four Pokémon: A Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur and an Eevee. Professor Oak demonstrated one attack from each of the Pokémon.

The Charmander, a fire lizard Pokémon had a powerful flamethrower attack. It launched a blast of fire at his opponents. Bulbasaur, a grass seed Pokémon had an equally powerful vine whip. It sent two strong vines at its opponents. Squirtle, a water turtle Pokémon had a drenching water gun attack. It sprayed its opponents with a blast of water. And Eevee a normal type Pokémon had a tackle attack. Eevee wasn't very strong at the moment but if trained properly, when evolved it would be a very powerful Pokémon.

Ok that was very short. Can you please tell me what pokemon you think Josh should choose. also please make some Oc's that i will put into the story. i will use one boy and two girls. The next chapter will be a lot longer.


	2. Chapter 2: First Pokemon

"I'm going to choose squirtle!" Said Ben with pride and joy after finally deciding on his first pokémon.

"That's a good choice Josh. Squirtle is a strong Pokémon that you can become good friends with." Said professor Oak. He had a big grin on his face, as he was happy for the new trainer.

"GO, SQUIRTLE!"

"SQUIRTLE SQUIRT!"

"Squirtle were going to become good friends and go on a big journey and catch heaps of other pokémon!"

"SQUIRTLE!"

Josh ran as fast as he could to the door of Oak's lab but didn't leave enough time to stop and smashed into the door. "Ouch, that hurt."

After Josh got up off the floor two people walked through the door. The first person through the door was Ben. He had a very casual attitude, long dark blond hair and was dressed in skate shoes, black tracksuit pants, a light green T-Shirt and a green, black and yellow hoddie.

"Hey Josh, how 'sit going?" Said Ben casually.

"Great Ben, I just got a squirtle." Replied Josh happily.

"Oh cool, hey, professor Oak could I please have the bulbasaur?" Inquired Ben.

"Of course you can, here is its pokéball." Said Oak while giving the pokéball to Ben.

"Thanks professor."

"Hey bulbasaur, were gonna become good friends ok?"

"SAUR BULBASAUR."

The second person through the door was a girl called Annabel. She had long curly blonde hair and was dressed in a white flowery skirt and a pink T-Shirt. She only likes the cutest of pokémon.

"Hello professor, could I please have that adorable eevee?" Asked Annabel

"Yes here you go."

"EEVEE" Said the eevee in admire of its new trainer.

"Hey Annabel, where is Alex?" Asked Josh. (A.N. Alex is Annabel's younger sister.)

"She got really upset when Mum and Dad said that she couldn't train any pokémon so she decided that she wouldn't come with us."

"Oh, ok, that's a shame." Said Josh and Ben in unison.

The trio started to walk towards the door but professor Oak called them back.

"Wait you three, I've got some thing for you. I'm giving you each a Pokédex, Pokénav, Pokégear and a Pokétch. I would like you to try and complete this Pokédex. You can do this by battling or finding data on all of the world's pokémon. You can use the Pokénav to navigate your way around and you can use the Pokégear to call other people that have a Pokénav and you can do other cool things with it like listen to the radio. Finally there is the Pokétch, you can use this for all sorts of things like counting the number of times you encounter a specific type of pokémon and heaps of other cool things. Good luck all of you."

"Thanks professor, talk to you later." Said the trio.

As the trio walked out of the lab the sun had just risen over the horizon. They headed towards the route to Viridian city.

Before they got on the route they stopped by Josh's house to say goodbye to his parents.

"Hi mum, hi dad." Josh greeted his parents, May and Ash and said his farewell. His parents gave him a bag packed with cloths food and pokéballs.

Next they stopped at Ben's house and he said goodbye to his parents Brock and Dawn. His parents also gave him a pack full of various items.

Finally they stopped at Annabel's house and she said bye to her parents, Misty and Max. (Completely random pairing there ^_^.) She also got a pack.

A short while down the route the trio set up camp, played some card games, had dinner and went to sleep.

… … … … …

"Come on Josh, it's time to get up!" Whispered Ben in Josh's ear at 4 A.M. in the morning.

"Whoa? Ben it's 4 A.M. WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT 4 A.M.!" Shouted Josh at Ben.

"Shhhhhh, there's a wild spearow out there, I want to catch it." Said Ben Excitedly.

"Oh, cool I have to see this." Said Josh.

Ben turned down the volume on his Pokédex and looked at spearows information.

The Pokédex spoke in a computerised voice: "Spearow, the flying bird pokémon. Spearow has a terrible attitude, it is very wild and will sometimes attack other pokémon and humans."

The two boys ran out of the tent and say the spearow sitting in a nearby tree.

"Ok, lets go, Bulbasaur come on out!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Hmmm, Bulbasaurs can't jump that high so tackle wont make it's mark. Bulbasaur hasn't mastered its growl so that only leaves me with one option. Bulbasaur, use power whip!"

Bulbasaur flung its vines at the sleeping spearow and slammed into the spearow. The spearow fell out of the tree and had fainted.

"Go, Pokéball!" Ben threw a Pokéball at the fainted spearow, the spearow flashed red and was engulfed by the Pokéball. The pokéball shook for a few moments then stopped.

"Alright, I just caught a Spearow." Said Ben with happiness and joy.

… … … … … … … …

A couple of trees a way a short, dark figure clad in grey jeans, black and white striped tank top, a grey sleeveless leather jacket, a grey bandanna and fingerless gloves, headphones in her ears and a riolu on her shoulder heard a voice say: "Bulbasaur use power whip." Impossible she thought. The only way a bulbasaur could use power whip is by being bred with a lickylicky, tangrowth or a carnivine, and the only people that know that are my parents and I.

The person walked over to where she heard the voice and saw two young boys not older then 10.

"Cool Ben, you just caught a spearow." Said Josh.

"I know, isn't it awesome!" Replied Ben

"Enough chit chat boys, where did you get that bulbasaur?" Said the girl.

"Um, Professor Oak gave it to me yesterday. Its my first pokémon."

"Oh yeah, how about I call him and find out?"

The girl pulled out a Pokégear and dialled Oak's number. Professor Oak's face appeared on screen and he spoke:

"Hello, Professor Oak speaking, who is calling?"

"Its me Oak, tell me, how does this boys bulbasaur know power whip? That's a strong move for a baby bulbasaur is it not?"

"Nice to see you to Brielle. This bulbasaur know power whip because your parents gave it to me."

"Oh, sorry, I just thought that he might have stolen it from my parents. Nice talking to you, Goodbye."

After being woken up by all the noise Annabel came out of the tent and saw Brielle's Riolu and screamed:

"Oh, look at you, you're so cute." Annabel ran up to the riolu and pulled it into a big hug. The riolu conjured an aura sphere in between its hand and forced it into Annabel's face.

"Nova, stop!" Shouted Brielle.

"RIOLU"

"You see Nova doesn't like being touched by people that haven't proven them selves."

"Proven them selves." Josh said as a question.

"You need to prove to her that you respect pokémon as equals, not as beings that you use as tools or pets."

"Oh." Said Josh.

"Sorry about before, I thought you might have stolen that bulbasaur from my parents breeding farm. They breed rare pokémon for a living." Explained Brielle. "By the way my names Gabrielle Mauch, but just call me Brielle.

"Hi Brielle, I'm Josh."

"I'm Annabel."

"And I'm Ben."

"Nice to meet you all."

**Ok, that's it for now. I will tell you that Brielle with be travelling with the trio as a mentor. What pokémon should Josh catch next. -Josh**


	3. Description of What Characters Look Like

**Thanks to MakeASong for pointing out that I haven't described what the characters look like. So I figured that I would just do this now.**

Josh- Black hair (just like Ash's), green eyes, short, almost five feet. Pale skin with lots of freckles on his arms. Blue jeans, Black T-Shirt with AC/DC logo, Blue hoddie (DC) and a red and black cap.

Ben- Dark blond hair (Justin Bieber Style. Just so you know I HATE BIEBER.), Eyes that change colour from blue to green to grey. About 5'8. Nike skate shoes, black tracksuit pants, light green T-Shirt, Green, black and yellow checker hoddie.

Annabel- Long blonde curly hair, brown eyes, tall, 6'0. Long legs, white flower skirt, pink T-Shirt and pink long sleeve jumper. White sport shoes.

Brielle- medium length light brown hair with black tips, gold eyes, 5'3. Grey jeans, black and white striped tanks top, grey sleeveless leather jacket, grey bandanna, black fingerless gloves.

**I hope that satisfies you MakeASong. LOL I did kind of forget to describe in detail. Also I'm thinking of giving josh a male nidoran. Tell me what you think. Please review and give suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 3: Viridian City Encounters

Chapter 3: Viridian City Encounters

"Brielle, you said something about breeding rare pokémon, is that how you got your riolu?" Asked Ben.

"My parents run a breeding farm in the Sinnoh region. They specialize in rare pokémon and breeding pokémon with special moves. My parents were testing a method of breeding shiny pokémon where the father of the pokémon is a different species to the mother but the mother is a shiny. The female babies are normal but the male babies are shinies. This works to our advantage because it means that other people cant breed shinies." Explained Brielle.

"Wow, does that mean that Nova is a shiny?" Asked Josh.

"No Josh, my Riolu is a girl. I didn't want a shiny one because Riolu are usually shy pokémon as Annabel found out before, so I didn't want it getting to much attention because it would attack people that scared it."

"Oh, so that's why Nova attacked me, because it was scared." Sighed Annabel.

"So Brielle, do you know where I should go to challenge my first gym?" Asked Josh.

"You should probably challenge the Pewter city gym because the Viridian city gym leader isn't there at the moment. It's only the next big city after Viridian."

"Awesome, let's get there as soon as we can."

"Hold your rapidashes Josh, you have to have three pokémon to challenge the Pewter city gym."

"Oh, well that's only a minor hold up. I can catch two pokémon and train them up in no time."

"Josh, you have to realize that other people might want to do some things in Viridian city." Said Annabel.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Said Josh, not meaning to be rude but it didn't come out how he meant it to and Annabel took a bit of offence.

"Well, I would like to see the Viridian city pokémon contest, if that's ok with you three."

"Oh cool I've never been to a pokémon contest but my mum was a contest champion." Said Josh.

"So was mine." Said Ben.

"Well this should be exciting." Said Brielle.

"Wow, that was really intense, I can't believe that Sarah won." Said Brielle.

"I thought that John had it in the bag but then Sarah pulled off that amazing combo." Said Annabel.

"Guys, I'm going to go over to the Pokémart to look at a couple of things." Said Josh

"Ok, See you back at the pokémon centre tonight." Replied Brielle.

Josh walked through the streets of Viridian city with the sunset behind him. He turned a corner and there it was, the Pokémart. He walked through the doors and looked around until something caught his eye. In one of the displays was a good rod. Josh went over to it and looked at the price. It was only thirty dollars. (American dollars.) He grabbed one of the boxes and went over two the counter. While he was in the line he saw a sign saying: TM's half price if you order today! Great he thought, I could get some for squirtle.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the Pokémart lady.

"Could I please have this good rod and TM's 14, 28 and 55?" Said Josh.

"That will be $60 and the TM's will arrive tomorrow."

"Thanks."

Josh walked out of the Pokémart and went to a small lake in the south of the city west of the Pokémart. He cast the rod out into the lake and waited for a pokémon to bite. In less then a minute a pokémon had latched onto the rod. Josh wound in the rod making sure to keep tension on the line. When the pokémon came close to the surface it leaped out of the water. It was a goldeen.

"GOLDEEN"

"Go, squirtle, I choose you."

"SQUIRTLE SQUIRT"

"Squirtle use bubble."

Squirtle shot a stream of bubbles at the Goldeen. The bubble attack hit its target smack bang in the middle.

"GOLDEEN" Cried the goldeen in pain.

The goldeen retaliated with a peck attack. Its horn flashed bright white and started to hammer into squirtle. Squirtle took little damage.

"Squirtle use bubble one more time."

"SQUIR-TLE"

Squirtle's bubbles hit the goldeen right in the face and it fainted.

"Wow squirtle, you did a great job." Said Josh while giving his pokémon a big hug.

"SQUIRTLE SQUIRT"

"Now, return and have a nice good rest."

Josh held up the pokéball to squirtle and pressed the button on the front. The pokéball opened up, squirtle flashed red and was engulfed by the pokéball.

Josh packed up his good rod and walked back to the pokémon centre where he and his friends were staying. Upon arrival he saw that they were eating dinner at a table and Nova was eating some chips off Brielle's plate. Before going over to sit with them he went to Nurse Joy and gave her squirtle to have a full check up. He walked over two where Annabel, Ben and Brielle were sitting and saw that there was no food left for him. A waiter came around to the table and he ordered fish and chips and a glass of lemonade.

"So Josh, what did you buy at the Pokémart?" Asked Brielle

.

"I got this good rod that was on sale and I ordered some TM's for squirtle." Explained Josh.

"That's cool, what TM's did you get?"

"I got TM's 14, 28 and 55." Said Josh to the group.

"So that's Ice Beam, Dig and Boiling Water?" Asked Ben.

"That's right Ben." Replied Josh.

"Wow, so that means you have a move that is super effective against all of squirtles weaknesses." Said Brielle.

"Really? I just bought them because they were half price." Said Josh while everyone else sweat dropped.

"Well Josh, those moves are really good, you're lucky you got them half price." Said Brielle.

"What is the dig strong against?" Annabel asked Brielle.

"Dig is a ground type move that is super effective against electric pokémon like a pikachu." Explained Brielle.

"Wow Brielle, how do you know so much about pokémon?" Asked Ben, obviously in admire of her.

"Well I competed in the Hoenn and Sinnoh leagues and my parents are pokémon breeders remember." Explained Brielle.

"WOW YOU COMPETED IN THE HOENN AND SINNOH LEAGUES? WHERE DID YOU COME?" Shouted Josh while jumping around like a five year-old.

"Gee Josh, calm down. When I competed in the Sinnoh league I came in the top eight. I was knocked out in the semi-finals. The same thing happened in the Hoenn league."

"Are you kidding me? THE TOP EIGHT THAT IS SOO GOOD!" Screamed Josh, still jumping around.

"Josh, please calm down, everyone is staring at us." Said Ben quietly.

"Sorry guys, that's great Brielle. Do you think you could teach me how to train and raise pokémon so I can enter the Indigo League?" Said Josh a little more quietly this time.

"Well I guess that gives me a reason to travel with you, I have sort of been just following you around ever since the 'incident.'" Referring to the time when they first met and accused Ben of stealing her parents Bulbasaur.

"That's ok, we need an older person to make sure that we don't get into trouble." Said Ben. (Brielle is 15, the other 3 are 10.)

"I get into a bit of strife my self." Said Brielle with a big grin on her face.

"Ah well, we can all help each other out if anything bad happens." Said Annabel.

"That's true, back in Sinnoh team Rocket recently made a new base. They have been causing a lot of trouble, stealing people's pokémon." Explained Brielle.

"RIOLU" The small dog-like pokémon let out a little cry to indicate that it had finished the chips.

"Wow, Nova did you finish that whole plate of chips by yourself?"

"RIOLU" Nova let out another cry. Every one thought that it meant yes but then Brielle said some thing that made them jump.

"Stop treating you like a baby? And start treating me like the equal you are? Said Brielle, obviously confused. "I'm sorry Nova, I thought I was being nice. Please forgive me."

"RIOLU" Nova let out another cry.

"Thank you Nova."

"Ummm, Brielle? Did you just understand what Nova said?" Asked Ben.

"Uh… Um… Yeah… Sort of." Said Brielle.

"Wow, you can understand pokespeak?" Asked Annabel.

At that moment Nurse Joy walked over to the group and handed Josh squirtle's pokéball.

"Your Squirtle is fine. He just needed a bit of a rest." Explained Nurse Joy.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Said Josh.

Nurse Joy walked away and they continued their conversation.

"Yeah I can understand pokespeak." Admitted Brielle.

"That's amazing, how did you learn to do it?" Asked Ben.

"I was communicating with Nova using aura and then one second I could understand what he was saying." Explained Brielle. "But there is an easier way. All you have to do is open your heart to the pokémon and share your emotions and feelings with it and you can understand what they say."

"Cool, I have to try that." Said Josh. "Go Squirtle, I choose you."

Squirtle came out of its pokéball and stood in front of Josh.

"Squirtle, I'm going to try to understand what you say."

Josh didn't get it straight away but he got it eventually. The group went up to the room that they were staying in. Ben and Annabel practiced all night and were eventually able to understand pokespeak. At around 2 A.M. they went to sleep.

At 5 A.M. Josh woke up. He couldn't get to sleep so he went outside for a breath of fresh air. He walked down the stairs towards the main room of the pokémon centre and found Brielle sitting at a table with Nova both drinking hot chocolates. He walked over to them and sat down.

"Hi Josh, why are you up now?" Asked Brielle.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"Because of the time difference its 10 A.M. in Sinnoh so I called my parents on the Pokégear."

"Oh, Ok. That reminds me, how come Nova doesn't stay in its pokéball? I thought pokémon were meant to stay in them."

"Oh, that's a funny story. It's all a part of the respect pokémon as equal's thing. One day I was battling a trainer and I called out Nova. He then grabbed the pokéball out of my hand and ran of into the woods nearby. He hid is pokéball in a place that no one could find. So ever since that day he has sat on my shoulder.

"_That's what happened."_ (Italic is translated pokespeak.) Said Nova. "_If I am an equal then why do I not walk around like humans do?"_

"I totally agree Nova, so much that squirtle is going to walk around with me from now on. Squirtle, I choose you!

"_Hi Josh!"_

"Squirtle seeing as we are equals now I want you to say out of your pokéball and walk around with us."

"_That sounds great."_ Said Squirtle.

"That reminds me Brielle, do you have any other pokémon, because I thought you needed six to enter pokémon leagues? Asked Josh.

"I have a Buizel, Beautifly, Snorlax, Dragonair, Espeon and a Noctowl."

"That's quite a collection, could I see them?"

"The thing is I decided to come to Kanto with only Nova. I wanted to start a new journey with new pokémon. So at the moment they are at my parents house in Sinnoh." Explained Brielle.

"Ok, so is there any pokémon you intend on catching while you're in Kanto?" Asked Josh.

"I've never had a fire type pokémon before so I might catch a growlithe."

"Cool, is that the pokémon that Officer Jenny uses?" Inquired Josh.

"That's it." Replied Brielle. "That reminds me, Pokémart's are open all day and all night so we can go and see if your TM's have arrived yet."

"That's a great idea, I almost forgot about them."

As Josh and Brielle walked out of the pokémon centre the sun had just burst over the horizon. The sky was a bright orange colour and there was not a cloud in the sky. They made there way through the streets towards the Pokémart while chatting about the good times that they looked forward to in the Kanto region.

When they arrived at the Pokémart Josh went up to the counter and the Pokémart lady said.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if the TM's that I ordered yesterday have arrived yet?"

"Yes, they just came in a couple of minutes ago."

The Pokémart lady went into a storeroom behind the counter and got the TM's. When she came back she was holding the five TM's and a red box. "The owner of this Pokémart just informed me that you one our prize for being the 1,000,000 customer. Please take this as a gift." She handed the box and the TM's to Josh.

"Thanks a lot." Said Josh to the Pokémart lady as he and Brielle walked out.

"Wow, I wonder what it could be." Said Brielle with an air of mystery in her voice.

"And I wonder what Tm's they are. Well, there's only one way to find out." Said Josh while opening up the box. Inside there was a pokémon egg. It was red bit had a little round patch of yellow on the bottom.

"Cool, a pokémon egg." Said Brielle.

"And the Tm's 23, 29 and 87 which is Iron Tail, Psychic and Swagger." Said Josh.

"Those moves are very strong, I think you will get a very good pokémon out of that egg."

"Great, I'm going to get another pokémon!"

The two friends were walking back to the pokémon centre when Josh spotted a poster on a wall.

"Hey Josh, this poster says that there is a pokémon doubles tournament on in three days at the trainer academy. It says that you need two have two people each with two pokémon. Do you want to enter with me?"

"Yeah but we each only have one pokémon."

Right on cue Josh's egg flashed bright white and out popped….

A MAGBY!

"Oh, cool a magby. I can't believe you hatched already. Do you want to enter the pokémon tournament with me?" Asked Josh.

"_I'd love to but I'll need to learn some better moves first."_

"Of course you can, that's why the Pokémart lady gave me these TM's. Do you want to learn the moves now or a bit later when I've got squirtle's as well?"

"_I think I can wait for squirtle."_

"That's great magby, ill race you back to the pokémon centre. Brielle now that I've got two pokémon you need to get one."

"Ok, I'll see if I can get one now."

"See you later then, Magby are you ready?"

"_As ready as I'll ever be"_

"3, 2, 1… Go"

Josh and magby raced all the way back to the pokémon centre and it was so close that they called it a tie.

"Hello and welcome to all our viewers on Pokémon live. Today I'm at the Viridian city pokémon trainer Academy. Later today the premier of the Trainer Academy Pokémon Championship will take place. To enter this event… The reporter continued on about the tournament while May and Ash were talking together in their home.

"Do you think Josh will compete? If so then do you think he will be ok? He's only had his pokémon for a couple of days you know? May asked Ash.

"If he is competing I'm sure he will be fine. He's got some good friends to be his partner. I wonder what his second pokémon will be." Said Ash.

Josh, Brielle, Ben and Annabel walked into the trainer academy and Ben and Annabel went to sit in the stands that had been mounted around the arena. Josh and Brielle went over to the reception to register their pokémon. Josh registered his squirtle and his magby while Brielle registered her Riolu and her newly caught elekid. The reception lady told them that their first battle was in five minutes.

"So, what's our strategy?" Josh asked.

"Our strategy? Brielle said while trying but failing to hold back a laugh. Our strategy is to not have a strategy and just to think about what's happening at the time."

"That sounds good to me!"

"Trainers Josh Ketchum and Brielle Mauch could you please make your way onto the battle arena." Said a voice over the PA system.

"Well, that's us. Let's go and win this thing" Said Brielle.

"You betcha!" Said Josh enthusiastically.

"Trainers Josh Ketchum from Pallet Town and Brielle Mauch from Solaceon City against Riley Smith from Pewter City and Nicola Dawson from Viridian City! Let the match commence."

The referee waved both of his flags and all four trainers sent out their pokémon.

"Squirtle, I Choose you!" Said Josh.

"Nova, come on out!" Said Brielle.

"Pidgey, It's time to roll!" Said Riley.

"Charmander, time to shine!" Said Nicola.

"Squirtle, use Ice Beam on Pidgey!"

"Nova, use Aurasphere!"

"Charmander, dodge it!"

Squirtle summoned ice in its mouth while Nova summoned a ball of aura in between his hands. Both pokémon launched their attacks at the other pokémon. Charmander jumped to his left and dodged the aura sphere but ran into pidgey and the ice beam hit them both. Charmander took most of the hit and it didn't affect him badly, but it did manage to freeze his legs to the floor. The small amount of the ice that did hit pidgey froze its wing and it went crashing into the ground.

"Nova, use thunder punch on pidgey!"

"Charmander, use ember to melt the ice, then use scratch on Riolu!"

Electricity wrapped around Nova's hand as it ran up to the grounded pidgey and punched it dead in the face. This gave charmander the opportunity it needed to melt the ice and use it's attack on Nova. But before it had the chance. A jet of water hit it smack-bang in the middle of its face.

Both Pidgey and Charmander fell to the ground and fainted.

"Pidgey and Charmander are unable to battle, Squirtle and Riolu are the winners!" Announced the referee.

"Way to go Brielle!" said Josh.

"Good stuff Josh!"

"Pidgey, return. Ivysaur, its time to roll!"

"Charmander, return. Pidgeotto, It's time to shine!"

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf on Squirtle!"

"Pidgeotto, use Wing Attack on Riolu!"

Ivysaur summoned razor sharp leaves and sent them flying into Squirtle while Pidgeotto's wings shone bright white and slammed into Riolu. Riolu took a fair bit of damage and jumped back and stood next to Brielle. Brielle tossed out her second pokéball and her elekid.

"_Josh… I… can't… take… much… more… damage…" _Said Squirtle.

"Squirtle, come back here. You did a great job mate. Magby, I choose you!"

"Elekid, use thunder shock on Pidgeotto!"

"Magby, use ember on Ivysaur!"

Both of the attacks hit their target. The two opposing pokémon just stood there, not moving, not doing anything.

"Use ember again!"

Once again the ember made its mark on its opponent. Josh used ember another three times until on the fourth attempt, just before the ember was formed two vines grabbed magby and held it in the one position. Ivysaur launched a powerful leach seed on magby, Elekid couldn't do any thing about it because when ever it went near Ivysaur pidgeotto would launch a powerful wing attack.

Eventually Magby fainted and ash called it back to its pokéball.

"I'm really sorry magby, I couldn't think of any thing to do to stop him from using that combo."

"_That's ok Josh, we will make some of own combos next time we train."_

"Go and get em' squirtle."

"Elekid, run towards Ivysaur!"

When Elekid started to move Pidgeotto blocked its way.

"Squirtle, use Ice Beam, full power!"

Squirtle launched its most powerful Ice Beam ever and it hit both Ivysaur and Pidgeotto. A big cloud of smoke filled the room and when it cleared Ivysaur and Pidgeotto were both knocked out!

"Pidgeotto and Ivysaur are unable to battle. The victory goes to Josh and Brielle!"

Josh and Brielle went over to Riley and Nicola and shook their hands. They then went to sit in the crowd to watch the rest of the battles in round one.

**That was the longest piece of writing I have ever written, and it was fun to do! ATM im on holidays and don't have Internet, but when there is the opportunity to get it I do! I need the internet to do my poke research LOL. That was my first time writing a proper battle sequence and I don't think it came out to well. Tell me what you think.**

**LEAVE REVIEWS, SUGGESTIONS AND OC'S AND ILL TRY AND GET THEN IN THE STORY.**

**THANKS, JOSH.**


	5. Chapter 4: Hard Training!

**Just got back from holiday so I can update more now!**

Chapter 4: Hard Training!

The group of friends sat and watched the rest of the first round. It turned out that they were the first battle and there was still seven to go.

"The tournament is in elimination format, that means that if you lose you're out. There are sixteen teams and only eight make it through this round." Ben Explained.

"So that means if were going to win we only need to win tree more matches!" Said Josh.

"I think we can win if we get some training done to night before the next round tomorrow." Said Brielle.

"Alright, lets go train!"

"Josh, I think that we should stay and see the other trainers strategy."

"I thought that you said to not worry about strategy and just do what feels right at the time?"

"I did, but that was when we didn't know who was going to be in the tournament and what pokémon they were using."

"I understand. So now that we know their strategy we can formulate a strategy around theirs?"

"That's right."

The two trainers sat with their friends and pokémon and watched the rest of the battles for the day. They studied their strategies and pokémon and went back to the pokémon centre.

…

When the four trainers walked through the door Ben and Annabel went upstairs to their room. Josh and Brielle went over to the counter and Brielle spoke to Nurse Joy.

"I was wondering if Josh and I could use the training facility in the centre?"

"May I see your ID please?" Asked the Nurse.

At this point Josh got bored and walked away to look at some brochures. Brielle pulled out a badge from her pocket and handed it to the nurse. It read:

Name: Gabrielle 'Brielle' Mauch

Call sign: Wolf

Registration number: 29561

Trainer class: Pokémon Master

Ability: To understand poke speech

Mission objectives: Two find the people chosen two save the world from chaos and prepare them for what lies ahead.

"Excellent, I haven't seen you for a while Brielle."

"It has been a long time since I was last in Kanto, three years at least."

"How is the mission going? Have you had any luck looking for the chosen ones?"

"I've travelled through Sinnoh and Hoenn but only now that I'm in Kanto I think I might have found two of them."

"Great, who's that?"

"Josh and Ben."

Upon hearing his name Josh walked up to the counter and asked what was happening.

"Uh… nothing." Said Brielle quickly.

"Let me show you to the training facility."

Nurse Joy lead them two a room near the pokémon treating ward. She opened the door and Josh's jaw dropped because of what he saw. There were hundreds of training machines and equipment everywhere. Boxing rings, type specific boosters, targets, swimming pools, weights, even a battle arena and much, much more.

"What is this place?" Asked Josh in awe of what he saw.

"This, is the secret training facility that is hidden in every pokémon centre across the world." Brielle explained.

"If It's so secret then how come you know about it?" Asked Josh.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of time to explain that later." Said Brielle.

"Seeing as you know about this now I'm going to give you a guest card that allows you to access any one of these facilities at any pokémon centre all over the world. Just show it to the Nurse there and they will show you to it."

"Thanks."

Nurse Joy handed Josh a small swipe card that read: Josh Ketchum-Guest.

"Ill leave you two to it then." Said Nurse Joy as she walked back to the counter.

"So Josh, should we work on endurance or strengthening moves first?"

"Can we work on Squirtle's endurance first?" Asked Josh.

"Sure, lets move over to that machine over there then."

Brielle pointed to a large square machine with a door and two portholes that was sitting between two treadmills.

"Sure." Said Josh as the two walked over two the machine.

Brielle opened the door of the machine and asked squirtle if he wanted to hop in.

"_Sure thing."_ Said squirtle following with a small jump into the machine.

"So how does this work?" Josh asked.

"This machine replicates the damage that is taken when a pokémon gets hit by a move and uses it against the pokémon inside. For the pokémon inside it feels like its getting damaged but its not. The machine says and times how long it takes for squirtle to have fainted. Then one press of a button makes squirtle feel good as new again and the process keeps going on while squirtles endurance increases and the times get longer." Brielle Explained.

"Is that ok with you squirtle?"

"_No problemo."_ Replied Squirtle.

"Round one. Lets go!" Brielle pushed a red button on a command console that she picked up off the floor. A blue light appeared around Squirtle and he began to take damage.

Squirtle lasted for about thirty seconds before it fell over and fainted. Brielle pushed a green button and squirtle jumped back up again. Brielle pushed the red button again and once again the blue light surrounded squirtle.

"Every fifteen seconds is equivalent to one medium powered super effective move. Like one Energy Ball. I think in twenty minutes we can get that up to five minutes."

"Cool, that's ten Energy Ball's."

After ten minute's squirtle got up to the desired five minutes and jumped out of the machine.

"Great job Squirtle, you got to our target quicker then we thought." Said Josh.

"_Yeah, you should let Magby have a go in there, it will help him out a lot. Now can we work on strengthening moves?"_

"Sure, Magby, I choose you!" Josh pushed the button on his second pokéball ball and out came his Magby. "Magby, do you want to work on your endurance like squirtle just did?"

"_Sure, it can only make things better."_

Magby hopped into the machine and Brielle handed it the small console and told him how to operate it.

"So Squirtle, what move do you want to work on first?"

…

A couple of hours later Josh, Brielle, Squirtle, Magby and Nova emerged from training room sweaty and exhausted. They went up to their room and said hi to Annabel and Ben. They both had showers and got dressed.

"Josh, Brielle, I was wondering if you two wanted to get some fish and chips and head down to the lake and eat there?" Asked Ben.

"That's ok with me, what about you Brielle?"

"Sure, that sounds fun."

The group left the pokémon centre and headed into town to the fish and chip shop. They ordered an extra large chips and one fried flake each. By the time the food was cooked the sun was setting a bright orange.

"I love these Viridian sunsets, the way the sky glows a bright orange, fading to red. It's so beautiful." Said Brielle.

"It's so pretty." Said Annabel.

The group walked through the streets filled with bright lights and flashing logos until they reached the lake. There were a few groups of people already there, mainly with their pokémon. One group was playing a game of soccer with their pokémon and invited Ben and Josh to a

Two-on-two pokémon battle.

"Sure, how many pokémon will we use each?" Asked Ben.

"We've only got one each, so just one if that's okay?" Said a red haired boy while pointing to a blonde haired boy.

"Sure, that's fine." Said Josh.

"Do you mind if a be the referee?" Asked Brielle.

"That's fine." Said the red haired boy.

They five trainers marked out an arena on the sand near the lake. They then shook hand and introduced themselves.

"I'm Lucas." Said the Blonde haired boy.

"And I'm Barry." Said the red head.

"I'm Josh."

"And I'm Ben, nice to meet you!"

"The battle will now commence, it is a double battle, each trainer will use one pokémon, once the two pokémon from one team have fainted the battle will be over." Announced Brielle.

"Go, Torchic!" Said Lucas as a little fire-bird pokémon emerged from its pokéball.

"Go, Mudkip!" Said Barry as a small dog-like water pokémon emerged from its pokéball.

"Magby, I choose you!" Said Josh.

"Bulbasaur, come on out!" Said Ben.

"Torchic, use ember on Bulbasaur."

"Mudkip, use watergun on Magby."

"Magby, stand your ground and let it hit you!"

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to deflect the embers!"

Magby stood its ground just like Josh told it to while Bulbasaur threw its vines at the ember and they got redirected towards Mudkip. Magby barely reacted when a weak watergun hit it. Mudkip was annihilated by its teammates own attack.

"Bulbasaur, use power whip on Mudkip!"

"Magby, use Iron Tail on Torchic!'

Bulbasaur's vines glowed a bright green as they smashed into Mudkip. Mudkip let out a small cry, fell to the ground and fainted. Magby's tail flashed bright white as it jumped into the air, did a front flip and slammed into Torchic. There was a loud explosion and smoke filled the area. When the smoke cleared Torchic had fainted and was lying on the ground.

"Torchic and Mudkip are unable to battle, this means that Josh and Ben are the winners!" Announced Brielle.

The four trainers once again shook hands and congratulated each other on the good battle.

"So are you two from Hoenn?" Asked Brielle.

"Yeah were in Kanto for a holiday." Said Lucas.

"So did you get your pokémon from Professor Birch?"

"Yeah, he gave them to us two days before we left."

"Yeah, I can tell. Was that one of their first battles?"

"Yep, that was the first one they were ever in."

"You should start to train them a bit, Mudkip and Torchic can become very powerful pokémon."

"Thanks for the advice."

"See you later." Said Josh.

As the aspiring trainers went their separate ways Brielle spoke to Josh and Ben.

"That was a good battle you two. If you don't mind me asking Ben, why did you decide to go on a pokémon journey?"

"I want to become a pokémon breeder, sort of like your parents." Said Ben.

"I think I can give you a bit of help with that seeing that I had to help my parents when I was younger."

"Thanks."

The trio sat down next to Annabel and enjoyed a nice dinner.

…..

**There's part 4 for you! In the previous chapter my line break things didn't work. Sorry about that. So Brielle is a secret agent! That will give the story a bit of a twist. I also want to get rid of Annabel but I'm not sure how to do it. When the peeps go to Joto Alex will come into the story. (She is one of the chosen peeps.) Oh. TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY! ALSO PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE SUGGESTIONS! AND O.C's. AND I WILL ****TRY ****TO GET THEM INTO THE STORY. Pavjeet8, I think I will use your O.C. as Josh's rival if that's ok with you. Anyway, next time round two of the tournament starts. Do you want Josh to win the whole thing? Oh, and when you review can you please tell me what bits you liked and what bits needed work? That will help make the story better. **

**Thanks, Josh.**


End file.
